Beauty of the Water, Tears of the Flame
by Silver Sailor Ganymede
Summary: AU. ReiMinako. Eventually ReiMichiru. But these tears were not for him, no they were for her, for Minako. But she was gone now... gone forever.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Beauty of the Water, Tears of the Flame  
By Silver Sailor Ganymede

Prologue

My name is Rei Hino. I'm sixteen years old and in tenth grade at High School. I sound pretty normal so far, right? Well, if you'd assumed that then you're completely wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong. My life is anything but normal, and not in a good way either.

My mother died when I was six years old, and my father abandoned me then: I've barely seen him since. Not that I care anyway; he's nothing more than a callous bastard who cares for nothing but his work. I don't trust men because of him, because of the way he deserted mother and I.

However, just because my father made me untrusting of men, it does not mean that I have never loved. No, no, quite the opposite: I did love. I loved her very much, my Minako, my koi, my tenshi. Of course I still do love her, and she still loves me… but she is gone now; she is dead, just as I should be.

That is where my story begins, with her death and with what led us both to try and die. We tried to die because we wished never to be parted; alas it all went horribly wrong, and we were parted for eternity, or so it would seem. But come now, listen as I tell my tale…


	2. Chapter One

Chapter one 

I remember that day so well; it was probably one of the worst days of my life, but still I cannot allow myself to forget. There is a reason, however, that I cannot forget, but I cannot tell that to you yet; no, you will find out soon enough…

* * *

"What?" I asked, shocked, fixing my gaze on Minako, whose cerulean-blue eyes were filled to the brim with tears. We were sitting in my room at the shrine, and Minako, who had just arrived in tears, had given me some shocking news.

"We're leaving Tokyo," Minako repeated. "We're leaving for England and we're not going to come back."

She fell forwards into my arms, crying broken-heartedly. I tried to dry her eyes but it was no use; her tears flowed as fast and steadily as a river.

"But Minako" I asked, "why are you leaving?"  
She muttered something unintelligible, then said, in a voice barely above a whisper, "I told my parents."

"Told them what?"

"About… about…" whatever she had told them, she didn't seem to want to repeat it to me.

"What did you tell them?" I asked again.

"I told them about us, okay!" she almost screamed it at me and then collapsed, once again, into my arms. I sighed.

Minako and I had been dating for a little over three years, but she had still been too afraid to tell her parents about us until now because she was so nervous about how they would react. Needless to say that her fears had not been unfounded. She looked at me again, appearing to be not so much a crying girl as a broken angel fallen from the heavens.

She opened her mouth, took a deep breath and spoke, "I would rather die than be parted from you."

It was then that a plan began to form in my mind...

* * *

'I would rather die than be parted from you.' Minako's words echoed in my head as I walked to the park to meet with her. I had phoned her earlier and outlined my plan in detail. She had agreed with me in every way. Our time was nigh. You see, Minako's words had rang true to me in such a way that we had decided that if life saw fit to part us then death would see fit to keep us together. I was broken out of my thoughts when I realised that I had arrived by the lake.

I had always loved this place; it was so secluded yet so serene. The moonlight bounced off the lake's surface, drenching the night in rays of silver. And there, in front of this ethereal scene, she stood alone, the sole living figure in an enchanted landscape. There stood my beautiful angel of love. Minako turned to me and smiled slightly, though I could clearly see that her cerulean eyes were shimmering with tears.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked, handing her the pills. She nodded and the faint trace of a smile appeared on her face.

"I would rather die than live on without you. If death is the only way in which we will be able to remain together, then so be it." I swallowed my pills at the same time she did hers. We knew that death would come to us slowly, so there we sat, together in this life for the final time, in a close embrace. I saw tears trickling down her cheeks and felt that, though I hadn't realised it, I was crying too. I felt the world begin to spin, to fade, just as I saw what I thought to be my final sunrise. So beautiful it was, but not as beautiful as I knew that our afterlife together would be.

I turned to my angel and whispered in her ear. "I love you, and I always will."

"And I you," she replied as the darkness began to envelope me. Little did I know that those were to be her final words to me… at least in this life.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter two 

There was nothing but the darkness. It was eternal, silent and endless, and I was alone. I wondered whether I was in Hell, whether Minako and I had killed ourselves to escape having to part forever only to face a separation even more eternal than the one we had feared. I was sure of it; I was in Hell…

Then I felt pain wash over me, pain, sickness, torment and hurt… and I opened my eyes. There was light in my eyes; light so pure and joyful I had never seen. The light reflected off the surfaces around me, all of which, I realised, were white. But as my vision became clearer I realised that I was not in Heaven, and that the stench of cleaning fluids of medicine was potent here. no, I was not in Heaven; I was in hospital.

I jolted up immediately, feeling nauseous with worry. So I was alive… but what about Minako?

I turned around slightly, pain shooting throughout my body, but I didn't care that I was in pain; all I cared about was Minako, and whether or not she lived. I saw, with a shock, the Yuuichiro was sitting in a chair next to my bed, seeming both startled and relieved that I had awoken.

It came as no surprise to me that Yuuichiro was there; I knew that he had always cared for me as a sister ever since he started his apprenticeship at the temple, so it was natural that he would have worried about me.

"How are you feeling, Rei-chan?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I replied quickly, though I felt anything but fine.

"No, you're still ill," Yuuichiro sighed, shaking his head. "I can tell; you've gone all pale."

"It doesn't matter how I am," I said, snapping slightly. "Look, all I want to know is whether Minako is okay."

He didn't reply.

"Yuuichiro, just tell me how Minako is," repeated, feeling even more agitated.

Once again my question remained unanswered.

"Yuuichiro…" I began again, but this time he interrupted me with a sigh.

"Minako's gone, Rei-chan."

"Gone?" I asked stunned, hoping Yuuichiro didn't mean what I thought he meant.

"Yes, gone," he replied, looking up at me. His eyes were darkened and tear filled also, for he too had loved Minako, much in the same way he loved me. The look on his face said it all: Minako was dead. Minako, my angel, my lover: she was dead. She was dead, and it was my fault…

Then the darkness set in, but I didn't care, because I knew that, from know on, life itself would be as Hell to me.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter three 

I was forced to spend a further month in hospital after that. They all wanted me to get better; I, however, did not care about the deteriorating state of my health; all I knew was that Minako was gone, and that life didn't matter any more.

Eventually I was let out of hospital, something for which I was very glad of. However, had I known what awaited me upon my return home I would gladly have stayed for much, much longer…

* * *

I was going about my duties at the shrine as usual that day, for grandfather had seen it to be unwise to send me back to school in my current mental state. It was a normal day in all respects until then, when _he_ arrived. When I first saw him there, I had thought that whatever coktail of drugs they had kept me on in the hospital had caused me to have some form of hallucinations. Why was he there, why _him _of all people? Had Hell sent sprits up to punish me for what had happened to Minako? It seemed so. He couldn't have been there, couldn't have been real; he had never come to visit me except on my brithday, and even that had stopped in recent years.

I suspect you're wondering who 'he' is. Well, the afforementioned man is my so-called father; he may be biologically related to me but there is no connection between us otherwise. He left me here when my mother died, said he had no time for me, said his work kept him too busy to raise a child. Yet even with that separation I had to do exactly as he said; for example I had to go to that Catholic school even though I didn't believe a word of what they preached there even as a child. My Granfather, who had been more of a father to me than my 'father' had ever been, raised me to follow Shinto in keeping with our family's tradition and in Shinto I found far more sense.

'Father' was beyond furious with me when I left slip one year that I was aiming to become the Head Priestess at the Hikawa Shrine when Grandfather finally passed away. I had never seen such fury in his eyes as I had then, but now I saw that same fury, that same hatered, and it chilled me to the core.

As he came towards me he seemed exactly the same as he always had been, the same charismatic man with eyes so cold they could have caused the sun itself to freeze over. Dark eyes, dark violet eyes, the only trait he had passed to me, the only trait I held that I hated. For years I had tried to change my eye colour, worn dark blue or black contacts to hide that hidious violet shade. I had only stopped because of Minako; she had told me that no matter what I had inherited from my 'father', I would never turn out like he had. I was not my father; I was not as bitter and twisted, and I never would be.

"Good afternoon, Rei," he finally speaks. His voice is as cold as his eyes, exactly as I remembered it.

"Come in," I said, ushering him into the shrine. Whatever he had to say, I would rather it was not delt with in a place where people could see. Meetings with my father were usually… not very pleasant to say the least.

As I shut the doors to the shrine, he turned to me and began his tyrade.

"What were you thinking," he hissed, throwing a newspaper article down onto the floor and staring at me with pure hatred. I looked at him confused; I had no idea what he had meant. He could obviously tell as much, as he hissed, "read it. Go on, read it."

I picked it up and read, shocked as I began to realise what it was about. Minako and I… they had found out about it and reported it. I began to feel sick; how dare they have done this. _How dare they._

He looked up at me and narrowed his piercing violet eyes.

"What were you thinking, doing this?" he growled. "You should have known that this sort of thing would attract media attention, foolish girl. I'm just lucky I gave you your mother's name; it could have cost me my job otherwise."

"Your job," I spat, feeling my temper beginning to flare. "Of course, that's all you've ever cared about, isn't it? Your goddamned job! You left my mother when she was dying because you cared so much about your work. She died without ever knowing you if you loved her, you know that, don't you? She was dying and you left her on her own. You never cared about her; never cared about either of us, did you? You were never there for her, and you're never here for me either! You're supposed to be a politician who cares about the wellfare of the people: well its obvious you don't, you're just a selfish bastard who cares for his work and doesn't give a shit about human emotions. You left your own wife for dead and you left me, your daughter, alone because you just couldn't be bothered. It's true, isn't it? It's all…"

With that I found myself cut off as he struck me. I fell to the floor, staring up at him in anger.

"Don't expect me to ever see you again after what you've just said," he hissed in fury.

"No, I don't plan to," I replied. "You left me before, just leave me for good now. Now get out. _Get out_."

I stared at his back as he walked away, tears welling in my eyes and falling down my cheeks. But the tears were not for him: no, they were for Minako, my goddess, my Venus, my love… but she was gone now; she was dead.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter four 

After my father's visit, I lapsed into silence as realisation of what had happened finally sunk in. She was gone, she was dead, and it was my fault… My grandfather was worried about me, I knew that much; the last time I had sunk into this silence was after my mother died. I had been convinced that her death was my fault, that if I'd loved her more and _he_ had also loved her more, she would be alive. They had told me she had had heart failure and I, in my youth, had thought that they meant she was dying of a broken heart. I suppsose she was, in a way.

Grandfather knew that it was better to leave me alone for the most part when I got like that; I have always been able to sort things out better by myself than when other people try to 'help' me. That one time, however, I think that some help and companionship may have helped, but I was left alone with my thoughts and my books that helped me to escape from reality. I couldn't handle reality now: especially not when I'd found out that Minako's funeral had already taken place without me. She had died because of me and I hadn't even had the chance to say goodbye.

I missed out on school quite a lot during that time too, but that wasn't really unusual so I was surprised when one day I received an unexpected but not unwelcome visitor…

* * *

I had been reading another book when I heard a knock on my door. I looked up, surprised and called "Come in."

The doors slid open to reveal Tsukino Usagi standing there, a bag in her hand and a sympathetic smile on her face.

"Konnichiwa, Rei-chan," Usagi said, smiling at me.

"Konnichiwa, Usagi-chan," I replied as I put my book down and gestured for Usagi to sit. She put the bag on the floor and sat down next to me. Her glossy blonde hair was tied back in its usual strange style but her cerulean eyes were shot through with red. Well, of course they would be, she would be taking Minako's death almost as badly was I was; Minako was her cousin after all, though the two could easily have been mistaken to be twins by anyone who didn't know them that well. To those of us that do know them well, the two look rather different. Usgai's hair, besides being longer than Minako's, was a shade or two darker as were her eyes, and, though Usagi was beautiful she lacked the spark that Minako had that attracted people to her. Usagi was, however, one of the nicest people I had ever met: I wondered why she had troubled herself with coming to see me and asked her so myself.

"It's no trouble at all," Usagi replied. "Sensei told us that someone needed to come up and give you all the work you've missed, and I really wanted to see you, to see how you were feeling, so I voluntered to come here."

"I'm fine, Usagi-chan."

"No," Usagi shook her head, "You're not. You're not fine at all."

I laughed bitterly; it was impossible to lie to Usagi; she's immedeatly see right through you.

"It's not your fault Rei; nobody blames you," Usagi told me. It was almost as though she could read my mind.

"Yes," I laughed bitterly, "It is my fault. If I hadn't agreed to that pact then she'd still be alive."

"She _is _alive," Usagi replied, tears coming into her eyes as I looked at her in shock. Minako was alive… but how? "She will always be alive, Rei, so long as we remember her. That way no one truly ever dies: they only die in truth when they are forgotten."

With that she embraced me, said, "I'll see you soon, Rei-chan," and left me alone in my room with my books… my only escape.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter five 

A week after Usagi's visit I was finally able to go back to school. I don't know exactly why I felt ready to face the world again so much more quickly than I had previously thought, but I'm pretty sure that what Usagi had told me had something to do with it. Minako may have been gone, but she still lived on. She lived on in our memories.

This positive attitude slipped as soon as I got back to school: as soon as I was there I began to regret it. It wasn't so much the fact that I was back among people who, like my _father_, were far from suportive of me after what had happened so much as the fact that something happened on my first day back. Something that made me believe that not only was Usagi right, she was far more right than she could have imagined: perhaps even unnaturally so…

* * *

Light streamed into the school cafeteria as I sat there on my own, unobserved yet completely observent of my fellow students. I sat on my own – Makoto was ill and Usagi and Ami were outside – but all the others sat in groups of around three to ten. They chattered on about nothing and gossiped as though the latest goings on were the most fascinating things in the world, though they were both unimportant and none of their business, which they seemed either to be completely unaware of or to not care about at all.

I turned to stare out of the window at my surroundings. Once again I could see girls huddled together in large groups. People seemed incapable of functioning on their own; they always had to go round in these groups – or perhaps packs would be a better word. I personally found – and still find that mentaility quite strange.

Seeing that the school grounds were exactly as they always had been I turned my attention from the grounds themselves to the scene behind me, which was being reflected by the glass. A group of four girls (clones was the word that immedeatly came to my mind) was sitting at the table nearest me – I noticed that they were all in my class so I, in my boredom, turned my attention to the conversation they were having.

"I'm still surprised that Hino's finally back," one hissed. Her name was Kimi and I knew that she was the queen bee of this clique, if not the entire school. "Why couldn't she just stay away from this school for good?"

"Would have done us all a favour if she had," came the reply: if I remembered correctly her name was Junko. "It's bad enough having one lesbian weirdo in this school, let alone two."

"I still can't believe Kai'oh Michiru had a female lover," the Kimi said, an ugly sneer clearly audiable in her voice. "I mean, I thought she of all people would have known better."

"Yeah, especially considering the dyke she was covorting with was in with the yakuza," said a third girl whom I was sure was called Emiko.

"Emiko don't be thick," the Kimi laughed. "Kai'oh's _girlfriend _had nothing to do with the yakuza."

"Then why did she get shot?" Emiko asked.

"Something to do with a botched up drugs scandal is what I heard," muttered the fourth girl, Kaori.

"No it wasn't," the Kimi spoke up again. "Her father shot her when he found out she was a dyke."

"How do you know?"

"My father knows the judge in charge of this case," Kimi replied.

I found myself growing angry with them: how could they be so callous? Kai'oh Michiru had never done anything to hurt them. Heck, I don't think I'd ever heard Michiru _speak_ at that point, and I'd been in her class for the past three years. The only things I knew about Michiru then were that she was both obsessed with and deeply talented at all forms of music, and that she possessed a beauty to rival even Minako's.

I shook these thoughts from my head and turned my attention back to the conversation that was going on behind me.

"Apparently Shinzuku Keitaro is Hino Rei's father," Junko said. "His career's dead now they've found out about his daughter."

"Personally I feel sorry for him," Kaori commented. "She's a complete disgrace."

"She's a recluse," Junko commented. "She's been skipping school for the past couple of months because her beloved _girlfriend_ killed herself."

"She's worse that Kai'oh Michiru."

I resisted the urge to glare over at them; for one I was annoyed that they were insulting Michiru, and for another I was _not _a recluse: I just hated the majority of the school's population, and with good reason. They had all come from rich, snobby families with no idea of real life and no respect for other people, and they had also been completely brainwashed by religion, hence the homophobic attitudes. The only people I had made friends with were Minako, Usagi, Ami and Makoto, and I had only become friends with the latter three because of Minako. She had a rare aura about her that made people want to trust her, to love her; I did, but I betrayed that trust…

I felt tears come into my eyes and with that I got up and left the cantine. Suddenly I didn't want to be alone, I wanted company so I walked out into the school grounds and set off to find Usagi and Ami.

I found them sitting together, talking, under a tree, ad they usually did. Usagi looked up and saw me, waved and signaled for me to come and join them.

I sat down under the tree, keeping in the shade. We were silent for a while until Ami spoke.  
"So, Rei-chan, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm fine," I replied although I knew that they knew that I was still anything but fine.

Usagi and Ami didn't say anything, but I found myself being hugged by Usagi. She was crying on my shoulder and had me in a vice like embrace. I was shocked but not really surprised; Usagi always worried too much about others and never enough about herself.

"I'm worried about you, Rei-chan," Usagi said. "We all are. Please, just don't do anything stupid. _Please_."

I blinked: so that's why she'd been so worried last time she'd come to see me…  
"Don't worry Usgai-chan, Ami-chan; I'm not suicidal if that's what you were worried about…"

Usagi opened her mouth to say something else but the bell rang before she could say anything else.

"Come on Usagi-chan. We have to get to class," Ami said. "Are you coming with us, Rei-chan?"

I shook my head: "I'll stay out here for a while longer."

"Alright," Ami nodded: she knew that I needed to be alone now. "Come on Usagi. You don't want to get detention for being late again, do you?"

"No, but…"

"Rei-chan will be fine," Ami said as she dragged Usagi off to class. I smiled at the two. "See you later, Rei-chan."

"Later," I replied as I watched them, as well as all the other students, walk off to their next classes. I sat there in silence for a while, but for some reason I  
felt a strange urge to go up to the school's rooftop.

I got up and walked swiftly but silently through the school's corridors and up the final staircase to the roof. Luckily it was unlocked was I quickly stepped up onto the roof before closing the door behind me. It was almost surreal up there as I walked right over to the edge and stared out at the panorama of Tokyo that streched before me. The school itself, however, was set back from the hustle and bustle of the city itself so I could bearly hear the cars speeding past. It was nice to be up there alone when everyone else was in class: at least I thought I was alone until I saw something, or rather someone out of the corner of my eye.

The figure had long blond hair that was partially tied back by a big red bow and glowed slightly as though she were ethereal. She turned to me, smiled and pulled the v-for-victory sign. I blinked: Minako? But when I looked again she had vanished.


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter six 

The appearance of the figure, which had looked so much like Minako, had disturbed me somewhat but I tried to keep it from the others as best I could. I tried to act like nothing was wrong and I suppose, in truth, I was healing from my loss by that time. However it came as a slight surprise to me when Ami phoned me to ask if we could arrange a study meeting at my place for the coming weekend: it seemed that either my acting was better than I thought, or Ami could see right through me and I'm almost certain it was the latter reason. Still I couldn't say no; we really did need to study for our upcoming exams. Right before she put the phone down, Ami mentioned that she would be bringing a friend of her's with her, someone I knew, but she'd hung up before I got the chance to find out who.

* * *

I was sitting outside on the porch that morning, trying to clear my thoughts before the others arrived for our study group. I was still confused as to what, or rather whom I had seen up on the roof that day: if indeed I'd seen anything at all. Logic told me that it was impossible: my heart and sould told me that it had been her. But how could it have been? And if it was Minako then why was she here? Only troubled spirits became ghosts after death, didn't they? I shook these thoughts from my mind: I had to act at least somewhat normal, didn't I?

Finally all the others arrived at about the same time. Makoto had a satchel of food with her, as always, mostly because we loved her cooking, partly in order to stop Usagi complaining five minutes into our session – some things never change at least. Usagi was trotting after Makoto – and the food, and eying it with glee. Bringing up the rear was Ami: another girl was with her, someone I recognised but I wasn't sure where from. Then it hit me: this was Ami's guest… and this guest was none other than Kai'oh Michiru. I smiled slightly at her as she walked up to me and she nodded in reply.

I gestured for them to go inside but tapped Ami on the arm as they did so, gesturing that we should remain outside for a moment.

"How are you, Rei-chan?" she asked.

I didn't answer her question, she already knew the answer; I simply asked her a question, one which only she could answer.

"So Ami, was there any particular reason you bough Kai'oh Michiru here?"

Ami sighed in response, "I know you've got your own problems to deal with, but Michiru's been through a similar situation as you lately and…"

"I know about that," I replied, "And I'm sorry, but why have you bought her along? I didn't think you even knew her…"

Ami shook her head, "I know her very well; we've been friends for years. But I brought her with me today because she's been extremely depressed lately and I thought that some sort of social interactions might break her out of the shell she's descending further and further in to…" she trailed off.

"I understand," I smile, "It's fine."

We turn to head inside and I notice Michiru standing in the doorway: her eyes are beautiful, I notice, but they're so empty… broken, like endless green lakes broken by the throw of a stone, the ripple descending from the inside out but becoming so faint as it came to the surface that no one could see it… I shook my head: what was I thinking?

"Be friends with her, Rei-koi. She needs a friend, and you can be that friend," a familiar voice whispered in my ear. I felt my heart drop as I turned around, almost expecting to see Minako, but just as before she was nowhere to be seen…


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter seven 

About two weeks had passed since our study session at that time, and I was sitting on the roof at lunch, as had become my custom since Minako died. It was so peaceful up on the roof; hardly anyone went up there, preferring the hustle and bustle of the canteen or the lower grounds to the silence up here. I rested against the wire fence they'd placed all along the walls and stared out at the sprawling view of Tokyo that lay beyond me. I was so lost in my own thoughts that I almost didn't notice as someone joined me on the rooftop: I turned and saw that it was Michiru.

We had built up a sort-of-friendship in the last couple of weeks, since Ami had introduced us. She was exceptionally quiet but something about her just made me feel at ease… She smiled slightly at me, though it did not reach her eyes… her beautiful, broken eyes.

"How are you?" she asked as she took a seat next to me.

"Fine, thank you. And you?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

Needless to say that neither of us were truly fine, but we both knew better than to pry any further. She rested against the wire-fence, just like I was, and stared out into the distance. We sat like that for a while, enjoying each other's company without feeling the need to speak, then Michiru finally broke the silence.

"You're just like Haruka," she whispered, a sad smile appearing on her face. "You're just so… distant."

"Distant?"

"Yes… distant, just like she was. It's strange really," Michiru sighed, seeming distant herself, even moreso than I know I usually seemed. It was as though she was somewhere else entirely. "You're so friendly once you do open up… but you're so cold to most people, why is that?"

I felt a bubble of anger rise up in my chest: I didn't mean to be so distant but I couldn't help it, not after what _he_ had done. After _he _had abandoned my mother and I, I had had severe trouble in opening up to anyone at all… other than Minako. There was just something about her that attracted people to her. My eyes began to water as I tried my hardest not to cry: there was no need to get upset; he was out of my life for good.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked," Michiru turns away, embarassed somewhat.

I shake my head, "It's fine, it was my father: he left me with my grandfather after my mother died. I've found it hard to trust people after being abandoned by him and… why am I telling you this? You have enough problems, you don't need mine as well."

Michiru smiled, "I had a similar problem when I was younger. My stepmother hated me, she would criticise me whever I so much as opened my mouth, that's why I'm so quiet around most people."

"Fear of rejection."

"Exactly," came the reply. "Haruka on the other hand just didn't like people: she'd been in and out of care for years when she was younger and had been living with her biological father for just over a year then. She told him about us… then he shot her." A tear fell from Michiru's eye but her face remained an emotionless mask. "He was going to shoot me but she took the hit… it's my fault Haruka's gone."

She broke down crying then: I didn't know what to do.

"But it's not your fault, and she's not gone," I said, echoing the advice Usagi had given me before. "No one dies as long as you remember them."

Michiru looked up at me, surprised by what I had just said, and smiled weakly.

"I see what you mean, Rei. Thank you: I really needed to hear that from someone: I will never forget her, never."

Soon the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch break. Michiru got up as did I, and as we headed down from the roof I turned to her and spoke.

"Michiru, some of us are going shopping on Saturday. Do you want to come?"

She nodded in thanks, "Thank you for asking me, I'd love to. After all I'm not busy, so why not?"

With that we continued walking to class, my thoughts were drifting back to our conversation and I'm sure Michiru was thinking the same. We did not speak for the rest of the day.


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter eight 

On Saturday we met, as planned, at mine. Luckily the weather was nice so that was one less thing to worry about. Usagi was the first to arrive with her friend Hotaru, a cold, quiet girl in the grade below us who went to another school that was even more prestigous than ours. Her hair was short and raven-coloured, her eyes piercing violet-coloured orbs of ice. I wondered how she and Usagi had even met, let alone become friends, but I suppose I'll never know the answer to that… Next to arrive was Makoto, who amazingly didn't oversleep. She looks tired: she probably had to work late last night. Finally Ami arrives with Michiru: they seem irritated with eachother, though I can't fathom why.

"Right, is everyone here?" Ami checks.

"Yep," Makoto replies. "Everyone's here."

It was then that I noticed Michiru and Hotaru staring at each other in surprise.

"Michi?" Hotaru gasps.

"Taru?"

"Yeah, it's me," the younger girl smiles in response.

Michiru looks shocked: "I thought you moved to America with your father."

Hotaru shook her head, "I did for a while, but I moved back a couple of months ago. I'm living with Aunt Setsuna: I thought she would have told you by now."

Michiru turned her head away; "I haven't seen Setsuna in a while, Taru-chan."

"And what about Haruka-kun? Is she alri…" Hotaru's eyes widened and she clapped a hand to her mouth. "I'm sorry Michi-chan, I…"

"It's fine" Michiru sighed. "You weren't to know, Firefly. You weren't to know…"

There was an uncomfertable silence for a while then Ami spoke.

"So, shall we get going?"

With that we left the shrine and I noticed that Hotaru was looking at Michiru with an expression of… loss on her face.

* * *

I have always found it fascinating to walk through the streets to Juuban, where people mill around their daily lives and faces are seen for a moment then forgotten forever. I often wonder how many people you see once in your life and never again, how many faces forgotten, how many possible memories lost… I remember thinking that as we walked through Juuban that day. People talked in groups or wandered round on their own, either lost in their own thoughts as I was or in animate conversations with others. Perhaps Juuban is one of the strangest places I know because of this, perhaps all other places are the same but just not so noticable. 

The smell of polluction was at its most acrid in the city centre, where we were at that time. You could taste the burning oil from cars as it clogged up your throat and burned your eyes like the smoke from so many cigarettes. I was dying to get inside, away from the polluted air, and luckily it was then that Ami decided we should go into a bookstore.

Usagi headed over to look at the manga, as always, while Makoto looked at the cullinary section. I, however, followed Ami, Michiru and Hotaru to the school-work section: I needed to see if there were any books I needed for school that I didn't already have. We had just entered that section when Hotaru stopped in surprise.

"Aunt Setsuna, I thought you had work today," Hotaru spoke, her words directed at a tall, dark skinned woman. Her black-green hair cascaded down her back and her sanguine eyes glimmered with laughter as she spoke.

"Taru-chan," she smiled, "Michiru-chan, how nice to finally see you again."

"You too, Setsuna-san," Michiru nodded and smiled slightly in return.

"You also, Ami-chan." She smiled to her too.

"And this is Hino Rei-san, Aunt Setsuna. Rei-san, this is my Aunt, Meioh Setsuna."

"Pleasure," Setsuna smiled, holding out her right hand.

I was somewhat surprised then. Firstly the rather Western nature of her gesture surprised me, and secondly…

"Meioh Setsuna? As in the leading scientist?" I asked as I shook her hadnd.

She nodded, "Yes. You seem surprised by my Western gestures also, I apologise; I lived in both Europe and North America for quite a while, so it seems to have rubbed off on me somewhat."

I shook my head, "It's fine, Meioh-san."

Setsuna laughed slightly, then she turned to Hotaru and said, "Why not invite your friends over sometime? It could be fun, and we need a bit of livening up."

Hotaru smiles in thanks, "Would you allow that, Aunt Setsuna?"

"Of course; I was the one that suggested if after all."

Hotaru nodded, "Is next weekend OK for everyone?"

We were all fine with it, as was Makoto when she emerged from her cooking and Usagi from her manga. As we left I realised that a houseparty, no matter how small, was something Minako would love… no, would have loved. She's not here to enjoy them now, but perhaps there are endless houseparties in Heaven or wherever it is Minako is now. Perhaps… I feel tears come into my eyes but I don't know why I'm crying.

"What's wrong, Rei-san?" Hotaru asks.

"Nothing's wrong, Hotaru-san. Nothing at all," and for the first time I realise that I am finally coming to terms with Minako's death.


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine 

Not much happened over the following week, the only thing to note is that I began speaking to Michiru more and more; she had pretty much become a permanent part of our group, although something seemed to have happened between her and Ami, who seemed loathe to speak with Michiru at all unless necessary. It made me wonder all the more what had happened between the two, but I decided to keep my nose out incase Ami decided she hated me too. It was strange though, to see those two silently fight like that.

In the end the week passed without any events, negative or positive, until Hotaru's get-together. I expected it to be just your average party, just a bit of fun. Little did I know that something would happen that night that would change the course of my life, though for better or for worse I couldn't tell, at least not for a while.

* * *

I arrived at Hotaru and Setsuna's house about ten minutes late: I had gotten lost trying to find it even with the directions I'd been given. I had a gift for them with me – a bottle of wine. It may not have been much but it was the best I could get. I walked up the driveway and knocked on the door, where I was greeted by a smiling Setsuna, who was leaning on the wall in the house's porch with a cigarette in her hand.

"Konbanwa, Rei-san," she nodded to me. "The others are already here. There's in the living room right now, I think. Wait a second and I'll show you in."

She flicked the last of the ash of her cigarette, which was still glowing red hot, then stubbed it out and out the extinguished end in the pocket of her jacket.  
She brushed her hair away from her face and smiled in thanks as I handed her the wine.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Know what?"

"Chianti has always been a favourite of mine," came the reply as they walked into the house.

We soon came to the living room, where the others were. They were sitting in a circle on the floor, quite obviously playing truth or dare or some other such game. Hotaru looked up and Setsuna and I as we entered.

"Rei, you're finally here!" she grinned. "Come on, sit down, we're playing truth or dare."

Just as I'd expected: I sat there for a while, watching as the others dared eachother to do some things that were funny although a bit daft at times. In the end my mind wandered back after a while and I remembered other parties, other games of truth or dare. Minako had loved that game so much, but then again Minako had just loved parties. Had she been here she probably would have been looking round with utmost curiosity; she always did whever she went someplace new.

I sighed, then out of the corner of my eye I saw a figure. A figure with corn-coloured hair and azure eyes: for a second I thought that Usagi had switched places at some point, then I realised that she was still sitting on my other side. Also this figure had a bow in her hair, a red bow, just like Minako… Minako! I blinked but she didn't disappear, just smiled at me. Then she pulled a v-for-victory sign and vanished, straight into thin air.

"Are you okay, Rei-chan?" Makoto asked. "You look like you've just seen a ghost."

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

A few hours had passed since I had seen, or at least thought I had seen Minako appear in Hotaru's living room. The others were mostly in the living room still, and amazingly Setsuna had joined in the games. I had gone upstairs and out onto one of their balconies though; the drink was making me somewhat dizzy and I needed to clear my head. Of course I continued drinking even though the world had started to spin.

After a while someone else joined me on the balcony and I realised that it was Michiru. She had a glass of wine clutched in her had, as I did, and seemed more than a little tipsy. I never would have expected to see Kai'oh Michiru drunk… but then again I never would have expected to see her anywhere outside of school about a month or so ago. A lot had chnaged recently, I realised, and not all of it for the worse.

Michiru walked over to me, placed her wineglass down on the floor and leant on the railings of the balcony, like I was. She turned to me and smiled. I smiled back and was surprised to see a blush creep over her noramlly milk-white cheeks. I thought that it was because of the alcohol that she was blushing, but I soon found out that I was worng, very wrond indeed. She opened her mouth as though she was going to ask a question, but closed it again and looked away from me, embarassed by whatever she would have said.

"What is it, Michiru-chan?" I asked.

"It's nothing," she hastily said.

"Seriously Michiru, whatever's wrong, you can tell me."

She looked up and me and whispered something unintelligable.

"What was that? I didn't hear you…"

I waited for a reply, but none ever came, only the mingled taste of nicotine and wine in my mouth as Michiru did instead of said. I closed my eyes and felt my hands entangling themseleves in her hair: it was so soft, like silk. She moaned slightly as I kissed her back: the combination of nicotine and alcohol caused a bittersweet taste. There was no time, only this… then I pulled away, the wineglass I had been holding falling out of my hand and shattering into a million pieces as it hit the ground. It was then I realised what I had just done: I turned and left, not even noticing the tears that were falling from Michiru's eyes as I turned away from her.


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter ten 

I had left Hotaru's party in a hurry, saying that I had a lot of work to do the next day and I really couldn't possibley stay any longer. None of them realised what had happened and I was glad of that then. The next day however was probably the most confusing day of my life…

* * *

I sat in my room for most of the day, playing what had happened over and over again in my mind: I couldn't believe it had happened, that she had feelings that deep for me. Still the most shocking thing about the entire situation was, for me at least, that I had loved it. I have loved it when she kissed me; it had felt so… right, just like it had with Minako. I didn't know quite what I was feeling at that time: I couldn't possibley be falling in love again, and certainly not with someone like Kai'oh Michiru, who was about as different from Minako as you could get. But then again perhaps that was why: I loved her because she was who she was, not because she reminded me of Minako and needed to cling onto a memory of someone long gone…

I let my head drop into my hands as I felt tears burn in my eyes; I couldn't be falling in love again, it just wasn't possible. And besides, wouldn't falling in love again so soon be the worst kind of betrayal there is… Tears began to snake their way down my face as I truly began to realise what I'd done: what would the others say if they ever find out? What would Mianko have said if she were here? I can't do this, no matter how I feel about Michiru; I just can't!

"I _am _here, Rei-koi, and I would tell you to move on."

Her voice again: I'm going insane, this isn't right, this isn't fair, she's gone, she's gone, why can't she just rest in peace?

"You're not hearing things, I'm here, look around and you'll see."

I did as the voice said, seeing nothing to loose by doing so… and there she was, in all her glory, her hair like spun-gold, her eyes pure as sapphires. She was leaning casually against one of the walls, her hands behind her head and a small smile on her face.

'Rei-koi, so long as you remember me, I am always here. I will always exist in your heart and the hearts of the others, always. Now I'm telling you to move on, to love again; I know that you would tell me the same if it had been you that had, well, died, though I'm never completely dead, ne?' she laughed slightly; "think of me as your guardian angel."

I found myself smiling slightly; no matter whether this was an illusion or not, it really did seem to me that Minako was there with me. It didn't matter, she was there for now… and what she was saying made complete sense to me.

"I am here, silly,' Minako pouted. 'Now go and live your life: I'll be making sure that you do. See you again someday, ne?"

With those words spoken the leaden feeling in my heart lessened a little: she was right, I should follow my heart: I turned to thank her but once again she had disappeared from view and from this world.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter eleven 

No matter how lessened the guilt had quickly become, I was still dreading going to school the next day. I didn't know how Michiru had reacted; I had been too selfish to think of how my running off the other night may have affected the other girl. I hoped it hadn't hurt her all that much, but alas that I was wrong, so wrong. She was in that day, yes, but she avoided speaking to me at all costs: for example she walked off whenever I tried to talk to her, and I mean that literally as well.

This went on for over a week, and in the end I'd given up hope of ever talking to her again. It wasn't until two weeks after it had happened that I discovered what the truth was, and it came from a somewhat unlikely source…

* * *

I was walking through Central Juuban that Sunday, the day when I would finally get the answers I had so far failed to find. I've never figured out why I decided to take a walk that day: I just did, there was no reason, except perhaps some supernatural force subconsiously commanding me to go. I was lost in my own thoughts at the time when I, literally, bumped into the person that would give me the answers I was looking for. I turned round a corner, heading for nowhere in particular… and walked smack into someone. That someone turned out to be Tomoe Hotaru. The small girl looked surprised and yet pleased to see me, and smiled in thanks as I helped her to her feet.

"Are you okay, Rei-san?" she asked. "It doesn't seem like you to go around bumping into people."

I blushed slightly but laughed at her comment as she smiled back at me. "If you'll pardon me for saying this, I think I know what's on your mind," Hotaru spoke. "It's about Michiru, isn't it?" I'll admit that I was somewhat shocked when she said that; was it really that obvious?

"It's not obvious to most people, I just know," Hotaru sighed, her voice tinged with sadness, though I couldn't tell why. "Perhaps we should go and discuss this over coffee? It's nearly lunchtime anyway and it may take a while to explain."

"Thank you, Hotaru-san," I said as we began to walk towards a place we both knew, Crowne Café, a cheap little establishment that was always crowded and thus a good cover if you needed to discuss anything. We made pleasant chatter as we trudged along the sidewalk to the café, just two nameless faces in a sea of people.

When we got there, Crowne Café was, as usual, very croweded, but luckily we got one of the tables that was hidden further towards the back, the best place to hold discussions like the one I knew that we were about to have. Hotaru told me to sit down while she went to get the coffee – it's one of those places where you order at the bar and then take it back to your table –, though I insisted on paying. She came back quickly with two black coffees.

"I forgot to ask what you'd like, I'm sorry."

"It's fine," I replied, "I never could drink coffee with milk or sugar."

Hotaru laughed, "We're scarily similar, you and I."

"Yes," I nodded, "I noticed that too. We even look alike." Hotaru sighed slightly and took a gulp of the bitter liquid in front of her, shuddering as it wentdown her throat.

"I never could stand instant coffee," she muttered as she grimaced, "Oh the joyusly acrid taste of acorns."

I laughed at the look on her face, and the fact that what she said was true. Silence, then…

"So what was it you wanted to tell me?" I asked.

"Tell me, what do you think Michiru thinks of this whole situation?"

"You mean you know everything?"

Hotaru nodded, "Pretty much; I've known Michiru for years, how could I not know?"

I felt myself blushing, "She hates me now, doesn't she?"

Hotaru shook her head, "No, quite the opposite; she thinks you're mad at her for what she did."

"Is that why she's…"

"Been avoiding you? Yes."

I blushed again, "But I'm not mad at her at all… I just needed time."

"To sort your thoughts out?"

I laughed, "Are you psychic, Hotaru-san?"

"Hotaru-chan is fine," she nodded. "And no; I just know things like this."

"But I know what I feel now," I said, finding myself gazing off into the distance. "I… I…"

"You love her, I know," Hotaru replied. "Tell her, Rei-san."

"Rei-chan is fine," I replied. "And why tell her? What if she doesn't…"

"She does, I know she does."

"Well," I sighed, "I suppose there's nothing stopping me, not now that I have her blessing to move on."

I noticed that Hotaru seemed a little confused by my statement but decided not to pry, something I was grateful of.

Hotaru looked up and me, a somewhat sad expression on her face, then said, "Rei-chan, it doesn't matter about doubt now: if there's even a slight chance that you love her, take it. Don't become a fool like me."

It was my turn to be confused then but I decided not to ask. Hotaru was quiet for a while but she then spoke again.

"By the way, Rei-chan, I have a spare ticket for Michiru's next concert."

"Concert?"

"Yes, she's a violinist, one of the best in Japan. I thought you would have known that by now."

I blushed at that: how could I be falling in love with someone I knew so little about?

Hotaru smiled at me in response and said, "So, do you want to come along?"

"If that's okay with you…"

"It's fine. Meet me at my house at six PM next Friday. Don't be late."

With that she left me sitting at the table, thinking about how I might patch things up with Michiru. I raised my cup to my lips and swallowed, cringing as I did so; she coffee had gone cold.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve 

The next week too was completely uneventful; Michiru was still avoiding me, so I was looking forward to the concert as an excuse to finally talk to her, to clear everything up, to tell her how I feel. Hotaru was right, I should follow my heart: after all, what did I have to loose by doing so?

* * *

I arrived at Hotaru's house right on time to find that she was already ready and dressed. We were all formally dressed; that was the type of concert we were going to. Her dress was a deep violet whereas mine was burgundy red: a colour I had always been told suited me. Setsuna was going too and was dressed in a black dress that was a few shades darker than her hair.

We got into the car and drove there, none of us speaking much. It wasn't long until we arrived at Michiru's concert venue, a grand theatre in the upmost part of town. I felt rather out of place when we arrived; I was not used to such formal gatherings as this, though both Setsuna and Hotaru appeared to be quite at home.

Inside we took our seats at a table right near the front of the auditorium, right next to the stage. I spent a while glancing around as we waited for it to begin: it was then that I saw someone familiar in the crowd, someone too familiar for my liking.

"Oh look, Rei-chan, isn't that the politician?Shinzuku Keitaro?" Hotatru asked.

I nodded, "Yes, I know him?"

"Really, how?"

"That's a very long story," I replied, "And not something I want to go into right now."

I nodded to him as he passed and in return he gave me a glare that would have frozen over Hell itself. I was surprised I even got that much actually; I never wanted to see him again, ever. Hotaru seemed confused by it all, but Setsuna seemed to know a lot more about the situaton than she let on.

After a while the lights dimmed and Michiru walked out onto the stage, a goddess on Earth she seemed in her respelndent aqua dress that so perfectly matched her hair, which was tied back from her face. She sat down and took out a violin – a Stradavarius Setsuna called it –, then slowly began to play. The melodies seemed almost ethereal to me and she soon held the entire hall spellbound. Never had I heard such a beautiful sound; it seemed to come from her very soul itself. Soon all I was aware of was the music, all negative thoughts banished from my mind.

I don't know how long I felt like that for, but suddenly the music stopped and I felt pain again: people all around me were standing up, clapping and cheering; it was over, but with the finale would come a new beginning… I stood up and Hotaru turned to me.

"Come on, let's go," she said. We made out way through the crowd, but instead of leaving we made our way backstage, to Michiru's dressing rooms. It was there that security guards refused to allow us to see her.

"But we really do know her," Hotaru protested.

"That's what they all say, now move along."

"I'm being serious, we have some serious business to attend to!"

"What's all this noise?" a familiar melodic voice spoke as the door opened. "Rei-chan? Hotaru-chan? You came to see me play?"

Hotaru nodded, "Yes, it was amazing as usual. Now I believe Rei-chan has something extremely important to tell you. Bye-bye." With that she left and I walked into the dressing room, where Michiru shut the door behind us.

She turned to me with tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry, Rei-chan. I really am sorry; I know I've hurt you and I know that I never should have done what I did but…"

I didn't know what to say, so I didn't say anything, I just did. I leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips: she stared at me, stunned.

"It's alright Michiru, it's alright," I said. "I love you, Kai'oh Michiru, I just… needed time to realise that."

I gently wiped the tears from her face as she smiled at me and fell into my arms, crying quitely all the while. I turned and saw not one but two figures in the shadows of the room. One was Minako, the other was a tall blond with dark blue eyes, Ten'oh Haruka. They were both smiling; it was time to move on. They disappeared forever; they could rest in peace. The beauty of the water had been realised and the tears of the flame had ceased: nothing ever dies, and new love and life will always come to you.

As she leant against me I realised that, and I knew that love had been born again. We had to move on, to follow our dreams, our hearts. Love always seems to come from an unlikely source, but I knew that this love would soon begin to play the most harmonius, beautiful music, just like the violin. And thus ends my tale, on a happier note than the one on which it started, though there will be many other tales to be told in time.

**_Owari

* * *

_****_(A.N. Well that's it. I hope you enjoyed. I will, however, have some more stories up that are related to this. A poem, 'Tainted Kisses' and aoneshot 'Of Fireflies andRabbits'are up now if anyone is interested. Thank you all for reading.)_**


End file.
